Instead of just following explicitly programmed instructions, some computing systems can learn by processing data. The process whereby a computing system learns is called machine learning. Machine learning can be advantageously employed wherever designing and programming explicit, rule-based algorithms for data computation is insufficient. Machine learning often is based on a statistical mathematical model. A mathematical model describes a system using mathematical concepts and language. A mathematical model is often used to make predictions about future behavior based on historical data.